


bunk beds in a hospital

by loyislolee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cute Kids, Dreams and Nightmares, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Scars, Serious Injuries, They are little kids, inaccurate because inexperienced, physically and emotionally :'), rated teen for the vague description of blood, their parents are here too but they're mostly background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyislolee/pseuds/loyislolee
Summary: Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo are around 7 years old and they're stuck in a hospital. Amongst the pain, the nightmares and the pointy needles, they find solace in each other.(basically: hospital au but they're innocent young kids)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	1. three young boys

**Author's Note:**

> explanation at the end, there's probably gonna be 5 chapters at most, i write as i go, enjoy! :)

🐥

A young boy sits in a hospital bed playing with his legos. He’s trying to build a tower so he can look over everyone with pity. He’s really excited to show his parents his finished building. He adds more and more lego blocks onto it, the building grand and colourful in his eyes. When his parents return, he notices the hint of sadness apparent in their eyes and he wonders why. But maybe if he shows them his grand tower they’ll be happier. He picks the lego tower up and shows them to his parents, who smiles and compliments his building. But he’s not dumb, he’s a big boy, a big man and he is smart, he knows they’re hiding behind a fake smile. Why won’t they tell him what’s wrong? 

“Mum and dad, why are you sad?”

His parents seem a bit surprised at the question, maybe surprised at how smart he is. He sees them opening their mouths like they’re going to tell him something, but then they close it back and they start to cry. He isn’t the best at comforting people, but he remembers what his parents always do when he cries. He tries to walk over to them, they’re currently sitting on a chair in front of him. He stands up, but his feet slip over a lego block on the floor and he falls to the ground. He promptly stands up, showing his parents he’s a big strong man. But it confuses him even more when he sees them panicking, it’s not like he’s dying. He looks down and sees a big cut on his knee, he wonders where it came from. The blood drips down his leg and it doesn’t seem to stop. He starts to worry himself but when he looks up to his parents they’re all blurry and swaying. He finds it funny and everything goes to black.

🐝

He turns his head towards the window and sees what he feels like are thousands of skyscrapers, rooftops of lower buildings, office windows, apartment balconies… If he squinted really hard he could see a man in a business suit sitting at a desk doing business stuff. That seems like a cool job he wants to be in the future. He mentally adds that to the ever-growing list of jobs he wants to do when he gets older. His eyes follow the businessman, he’s really a circle of black at this distance, but he imagines he’s picking up calls from business people. Ooh, what if he’s a lawyer? He heard lawyers go to courts, maybe they change the laws! He adds that too as another occupation he wants to do. He imagines he has a lawyer office doing law things. Oh, the businessman is moving somewhere. He tries to follow where he goes before he disappears. The side of the window is blocking his view, and so he tries to stand up and walk towards the window. 

He barely manages to move his leg off his bed before he feels a sharp pain in that leg, which later spreads throughout the entire body. He doesn’t dare move his leg back on the bed in fear it’ll hurt again, and so he’s stuck in this awkward position with his left leg just floating off the bed. It’s getting really sore. He takes in a deep breath and pulls his left leg back onto the bed. However, in an attempt to do it quickly, he accidentally hits it against the side of the bed. His leg barely touches the metal bar of the hospital bed, yet it feels like his leg is being pulled off of his body by the claws of the devil. He screams out loud, his tears falling. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

A nurse comes in, his parents following suit. The nurse quickly rushes to his bed and injects something before the pain slowly dissipates. His face is red and his eyes are still glazed with tears, but the crying stops as he watches in fascination at how the nurse used actual literal magic to help him. He adds ‘wizard’ to his mental list of careers he wants to do. His mother hugs him and pats his head, telling him ‘it’s okay’. His father gives him his bee plushie that is now clean and smells like flowers. He giddies at the sight of it. He momentarily forgets about the pain seconds ago as he hugs and kisses his dad on the cheek, before turning all of his attention towards the bee. At his side, his parents watch their boy with a tired smile.

🦓

A friendly nurse is playing with a young boy. He is quite happy to not be alone anymore, and the kind nurse even gave him a zebra plushie! He thinks it’s cute, he likes how zebras have two colours on their body and not just one. When the nurse left he felt a little sad, but she did promise him she’ll come back again tomorrow, she just had to leave and go to bed. He looks out the sole window of the room, the glow of the moon shining the whole room. It’s already late at night and everyone’s fallen asleep. The hospital is quieter at night and it gets a bit scary. He remembers to shut his door tight so the monsters won’t get in. He is covered in warm blankets, a pillow behind his head. He hugs his zebra close to his chest. It’s a bit scary to be all alone in this room at night and he wonders why his parents aren’t visiting him. The nurses said they would be in the same hospital as he is, but why aren’t they visiting? Sadness tugs at his heart and he sniffs a little. Maybe this hospital is huge and that’s why they’re not here yet. He can feel tears incoming and he looks at his zebra. _At least he won’t leave_ , he smiles and hugs it close to his face. He hides underneath the covers and grips on his zebra tightly. He feels safe enveloped by the thick covers. Sleepiness tugs at his eyes, pulling them shut. 

_He’s giggling with joy, his parents are too. But then something happened. Now they’re underwater. He sees the water turn to red as he sinks deeper and deeper. He can’t see his parents, he can’t see anything. He calls out for them, but they aren’t answering. He screams for them, but water begins to fill his lungs. He closes his mouth but they keep on flooding in. He can’t breathe, he can’t move, he can’t do anything. He feels helpless. Did no one hear him? Is someone coming to save him? Is anyone there? He never felt so alone. Alone. Helpless. He’s alive but he might as well be dead. He wishes he’d die quicker just so he won’t feel alone and helpless. He can’t move, he can’t breathe, can’t talk, can’t smell, can’t hear- he tries to hold onto something, but it’s all water. He claws at something, but they all end up leaving him. Please, someone, anyone, please, please please-_

His eyes snap open and he tries to sit up. But something is obstructing him, he’s stuck, he’s stuck again. He tries screaming and shouting and kicking at it, the hot air is suffocating, he’s sweaty, he wants to see someone. 

“HELP!” he screams at the top of his lungs, “SOMEONE PLEASE-”

All of a sudden, sunlight burst into his vision and he could finally properly breathe. Imagine the fear the nurses felt when they saw a young kid shaking violently and crying. Nothing can describe the sheer heartache they felt when they rushed into the room after hearing screams and shouting from a young child. A young child who immediately clings onto the first nurse he sees. A young child who gripped onto the nurse’s clothes until his knuckles turned white and he sobbed into her uniform. The nurse picked the boy up and embraced him as the boy muttered about his nightmare. The boy said it with such rapid speed that none of it makes sense. She lets him cry on her shoulder and soothes the boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐥Tommy  
> 🐝Tubbo  
> 🦓Ranboo
> 
> tommy gets injured easily, tubbo's left side is severely injured after a firework incident, ranboo has memory loss


	2. the little garden

🐥

His eyes open just a tiny bit as he sees a doctor talking to his parents. He feels.. heavy. Everything's all spinning again. He tries to look around the room but he can barely open his eyes. He can see that he's covered with a blanket and he can feel something on his knee. His parents noticed him waking up and they rushed to him. He hears his mother's voice saying something but he can't quite focus on it. He sighs inwardly, this is the third time this has happened this week. He doesn't want his parents to be worried about him all the time but he always seems to manage to get hurt. He isn't doing this on purpose, accidents just happen. He could be running but then he trips and falls and he'll wake up here again. His body is too weak for him. I'm too weak. The second that thought pops up he shakes his head, no, no, I am a big strong man, my body is all muscles and I never bleed.

When his body is finally not "soggy" as he calls it, he jumps off of his bed and runs around. His parents were having lunch at the cafeteria. His hand is carrying a toy plane and he imagines he's in the skies. The plane carries him out of his room and into the hospital hallways. He squeezed in and out of small corners, slipping past people and doctors as he imagines his plane doing spins. His plane comes to a stop when he finds himself in a grassy area. It's a little garden area. Since he always gets into accidents a lot, he never really had the time to fully explore the hospital. The little plane in his hand is forgotten as he looks around. His eyes widen like little buttons and his tiny mouth drops. Everything is sparkled by the sunlight, making the place heavenly. It's the most colours he's ever seen. Even though his floor is full of colours because it's meant for kids, it still feels somewhat dead. Maybe it's because of the bright lights or the uniforms of the workers, or perhaps it's the sad kids he sees. It's probably fake grass, but he doesn't care as he rolls around, imagining himself in a huge playground.

🐝

He is still bedridden. He's not the biggest fan of it. From the corner of his eyes he can see all the people walking past, going in and out of doors. From the view of his window, he sees the hundreds of people walking in the office building. He thanks the architect for making the windows glass and see through. He thinks he'd probably just sleep all day if all he sees are concrete walls. His mother walks in the room with some takeout in her hand. His dad has gone to work, and he wonders if he's in the office building he looks at all day. It's apparent from his face that he's sad, but his mother doesn't quite know what to do. A lightbulb pops in her head as she thinks of an idea.

Through magic needles and a wheelchair, he can finally get out of his room. The doctor and his mother repeat again and again to not get off the wheelchair himself and to not move the left side of his body. He nods and nods again and his excitement shines in his eyes. He can finally see the rooms of the doors he sees, he can hear the talking of the people he saw and he smiles at everything he sees. His smile is huge and it reaches to his ear, he waves to every person that walks past, some waves back and some smiles. His mother pushes his wheelchair towards a green area, and then she opens the doors to a place full of flowers. 

"BEES!"

He sees a bee flying near a white flower. He looks at it from afar, his mother won't let him get nearer. He doesn't exactly know why. 

"Look at those chubby bees! They have stripes and little wings and they love flowers! Aren't they cute?" 

His mother looks at him and merely nods. She doesn't want to say that the only thing his child loves can sting him and it's really painful.

🦓

After the terrifying nightmare, the nurse decided that it'd be best to let him get out and get some fresh air. He only has minor injuries and apart from some issues with his brain, his body is pretty much normal. The nurse holds his hand as she brings him to a place she says has colourful flowers and green grass. That'll be fun, he thinks as his current surroundings are nothing but sad. Sad blue, sad people, sad sad sad. If the nurse wasn't here he'd feel incredibly lonely. 

They reached their destination. He looks around warily, a bit overwhelmed with all the bright colours he sees. It is beautiful and feels heavenly. He sees a few people are already there, a bandaged boy on a wheelchair with his mother and another boy with blond hair alone on the grass. He decides he wants to stay as far away from them, he doesn't want to bother their fun. He sits on a spot in the grass and he pulls at it. It looks realistic but it feels fake. Why couldn't they just carry an actual block of grass here? It can't be that hard, right? 

All of a sudden, someone bursts through the doors. Everyone promptly looks back on it and they all see two worried parents. One looks a bit pissed though. He sees the blond hair boy shyly speak up, and the parents rush to him. He can hear them scolding the boy, but their voices carry a mixture of worry and panic. He feels a bit jealous honestly. He wishes his parents would come and see him soon, maybe scold him like the blond boy's parents, or look at flowers with him like the boy on the wheelchair. There's a small frown on his face as he sits and plays with the grass. 

He feels a hand on his back, and the nurse tries her best to give him a happy smile. They have to go see the doctor now, and he lets out a small "okay", his head down as he walks back into the sad blue walls of the hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agent bee boy and big chicken man comes into contact with sad zebra boy

🐥

"Tommy, I told you to stay in bed, what are you doing here?" his mother asked, sounding like she's mad at him. Well, she probably is. Tommy doesn't know why she's mad, I mean yeah sure he did leave his bed and leave his room, but he's in the hospital. If anything were to ever happen to him he'll be in the hospital. 

"I don't wanna stay in the room all day, it's boring!"

"Tom," she sighs, "I love you alright? It's just you've passed out for like the fifth time this week, and I don't want you to get hurt, okay? If you want to go anywhere, tell me or your dad, tell a nurse, just tell someone first. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay," he pouts. He is already 7 years old, he doesn't need to have his parents worried for him. They've worried for him all his life! When he was still in school, he used to watch as his classmates ran around the field, doing parkour courses, playing soccer, or just any kind of physical sports. But him being the sick kid he is, was told by the teachers to stay on the sidelines. He tells himself that it's because he's too cool to play with the others, but even he knows that isn't entirely true. There was once a time where he secretly played basketball with his classmates, and it was fun! But then someone had to be an idiot and accidentally threw the basketball at him. If he was normal, it would be nothing but a bruise that'd disappear in a few hours. But he's not, and it broke his leg. He remembers how his parents rushed to school and everyone saw how weak he was. I'm not weak. Tears fall from his eyes, he knows he can't lie to himself further. But he doesn't want to admit the truth either. He's mad at himself for having such a fragile body, he hates it.

His parents see the miserable look on their son's face and they want to cry too. They know their son wants to do all sorts of things, and they try their best to let him. They do, but the things their son wants to do can hurt him and they don't want him to be in pain. It hurts, it really hurts. They don't know what to do, he just wants to be a kid. They really came close to crying when they looked up and saw a kid in a wheelchair coming towards them. The kid's mother pushes the wheelchair and has a concerned look on her face.

🐝

"Mom, the family over there looks sad, can we help them?" Tubbo asks as he looks at the family. The kid has blond hair, he thinks it looks cool. He sees the boy's body is full of plasters and bandages. He looks like me! Maybe I can be friends with him. His mother looks at the family, she looks a bit concerned. With a nod, she begins pushing his wheelchair towards them. The two adults who Tubbo assumes are their parents, look at them with a curious look. "Tubbs, I'm going to go talk to his parents, how about you get along with their kid?" Tubbo smiles and nods, "I was going to do that anyway."

The blond boy looks at Tubbo with tear-filled eyes. The boy's parents whisper to him something and he nods, before his mother and his parents go to sit on the bench. His focus goes back to the boy, when the blond stood up from the grass and gave out his right hand. He wipes his eyes with his left before he hesitantly says, "My name is Tommy." Tubbo smiles and shakes his hand, making sure to use his right one. "My name is Tubbo!" Tommy looked at him and says, "You look like a mummy," Tubbo thought he was going to insult him before he continued, "that is so cool!" He sees his blue eyes sparkle with awe and wonder as Tommy bombards him with more questions. Soon enough, they were talking about things they like.

"I like bees! They're so cool, did you know that their little wings can't really support their big bodies, but they still fly anyways?"

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Why would you like them anyway? They sting people!"

"Yeah, but they only sting people who hurt them! It's their way of defending themselves."

They both continue to argue about bees. Halfway through the subject turned into their favourite food. They argued about them too, but it was the friendly joking kind. In the end, Tubbo giggled and laughed, not noticing that his dad is even in the garden. Both of their parents talked together and are seemingly happier now that their sons had a friend to talk too. 

🦓

Ranboo comes back from a doctor’s appointment to see his empty room. There’s no one there, except for his little zebra. He smiles as he jumps onto the bed, holding the tiny zebra in his arms, squishing him with his little arms and torso. He thinks back to the doctor’s appointment. The doctor did checkups, asked him a bunch of questions and told him about a potential brain scan he has to do. He gulps, it sounds scary even if the doctor says it’s just a huge tube. It’ll be fine if there’s someone there with him, but there won’t be. He’ll be all alone again. His favourite nurse has gone on a vacation, saying something about weddings. He doesn’t really remember what she said, he just knows wherever she’s going she’ll be alone. Sure, there are other nurses that come in and talk with him, but they’re not her. He wants someone persistent, like his mom and dad. He doesn’t really know what happened to them. He did ask a nurse and his doctor once, but they both gave really vague explanations saying that they’re sick too and they can’t get out of bed. Then just get a wheelchair, what’s so hard about that. 

After having dinner in bed, he brushes his teeth in the bathroom. He talks for a moment with a nurse about what he did in the morning. He doesn’t say that much. He knows the nurse is trying their best to be nice and polite, but he’s just not that great at opening up. He just feels like the nurse is just talking to him because it’s their job and not because they truly care. Perhaps that’s not the case, but how is a kid whose parents won’t visit supposed to know that? Soon after, he feels sleepy. He walks to his bed and the nurse tucks him in. They ruffled his hair and said goodnight, before leaving the room with his empty plate. He looks at the closed door of his room. He sighs, the room is now quiet and cold. It feels weird to be by himself, why does he have a private room and not a shared room? It’s quite stupid, honestly, which person in their right mind thinks that a 7 year old is fine being alone? He pulls the covers of the bed up until his neck, he places his little zebra in front of him. He tucks the zebra in, their faces face each other. He looks at his zebra and its smile. Oh well, at least I’ll have you. He hugs it and goes to sleep.

🐥🐝🦓

A few days later, when Tommy and Tubbo have gotten to know each other well enough, they decide to sneak out of their rooms and explore the hospital. They made a very detailed plan in their heads of where to go and how to hide from the nurses on night shifts. They got the general area figured out based on the little maps they see, and thus they start their adventure. Tommy gets out of his bed quietly, careful to not wake his parents up. He sneaks past their sleeping figures and walks out of his room. He closes the door shut and tiptoes into the hallway. He recalls the instructions Tubbo gave him on how to go to his room. Go straight, turn left, maybe turn right..? He doesn’t quite remember, but he walks anyway. After a while, he finally arrives at Tubbo’s room. Room 1161. At least I didn’t forget his room number. He opens the door as slowly as he possibly can. He peeks his head in and sees Tubbo waving at him, smiling. Tommy walks into the room and whispers a “hello”. Now the only problem left is Tubbo’s wheelchair, a problem both of them had forgotten about. Tommy brings the wheelchair to the right side of the bed, that way Tubbo can just scoot into the wheelchair. After long minutes of trying to get Tubbo in the wheelchair as cautiously as possible, they were finally successful. Tommy pushes Tubbo's wheelchair out of the room. They look to their left and right, seeing no one on sight. They decided to check out the left side of their floor as they never really went there before. 

"Hey Tubbo, where's your parents? Didn't see them in your room just now."

"They had to solve some office work stuff, that's why I picked today to sneak out!"

There's a bright grin on Tubbo's face as he says that and Tommy compliments his wise thinking. If it was Tommy, he would just pick a random day and go with it, he was quite surprised that Tubbo had planned this far. They continued chatting, talking about mundane things and their mornings. The left side of their floor was just more rooms, which were the same as theirs and they were a bit disappointed. They thought there was going to be something exciting. Just as they were about to leave the area, a door suddenly opened. It looked like a patient's room, but at this time of night the only one awake would be a nurse. The two of them were freaking out because they were right in the middle of the hallway, there was nowhere to hide. As someone exits that same door, they closed their eyes and resigned to their fates. What surprised them was that it was a patient, another boy just like them. But the boy's eyes are closed and they're… walking? Tommy looks at Tubbo for an answer and Tubbo says it's called sleepwalking. Tommy wanted to just wake him up, but Tubbo says that his mom once told him that won't be a good idea. After a bit of a discussion, the two decide that it would be a great idea to follow the sleepwalking kid. There didn't seem to be a direction the kid was going, but he seems to really love bumping into walls. Tommy and Tubbo didn't want the boy to get hurt, who knows what kind of secret injuries he has? If the boy has a weak body like Tommy and a terrible injury like Tubbo, the two didn't want to be a passerby and do nothing to help him. And so begins the adventure of a boy and a wheelchair boy following a sleepwalking boy. Yeah, that's a lot of boys. 

The two awake boys feel like spies in a movie, trying to evade the nurses but trying to accomplish their tasks at the same time. There was a wall right in front of them and the boy seems to be heading straight for it. Tubbo is placed right in front of the boy, not letting him walk into the wall. He also helps Tommy look around and tell him when there's a nurse nearby. Tommy is the one to guide the boy to walk further from the walls. They let out a sigh of relief when they successfully did so. But then the boy decides to walk into someone else's room and so they used the same tactics like earlier. This repeated multiple times. If it were walls, it'd be doors. If it wasn't doors, then it would be the nurses. By the end of the night, the two of them were exhausted and it looks like the sleepwalker was too when he suddenly stopped and slumped onto the hospital floors. 

The boy wasn't moving anymore, but he was in the middle of the hallway. They could try to pick him up and carry him to his room, but they don't even know where they were right now. A nurse walks down the corridor and sees them. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other, sharing a look of surrender. Oh well, they could only evade them for so long.

One long lecture by the nurse later, they follow her as she carries the boy to their room. They arrived at the room where Tommy and Tubbo first saw him and realised 'Hey, his room is pretty close to ours.' When they walked in, they fully expected the boy's family members to be worried and ask them a ton of questions. However, they were a bit startled when they saw the empty room. They asked the nurse about the whereabouts of the boy's parents but the nurse only sighed. "Ranboo here, well, his parents are sick too and he doesn't have... any other family members." Two small frowns formed on their faces. 

Tommy can't possibly imagine going through all of the needles alone. Although he's a bit curious on why they placed him in a private room, the boy- Ranboo is probably around the same age as them. Why did the adults ever think it was a good idea to let him stay alone? It seems the nurse knew what he was thinking as she answered, "It was a personal request by their parents and, well, it's a little complicated. As a nurse I try to accompany him as much as I can but it's never the same as having actual family members," she smiles as she looks at Tommy and Tubbo, "and I hope you two can be good friends to Ranboo. He's a bit introverted but I'm sure he'll open up to you in no time." 

Even if the nurse didn't tell them to, they were going to do that anyway. Tubbo is very determined to make this boy, Ranboo, feel happier. He looks at Tommy, "We're visiting him first thing tomorrow." Tommy smiles and nods.


	4. toodle-pip :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a procrastinator's last words B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi due to reasons this is the end of the story. i didn't want to just say "hey this is it adios" and leave so below is the entire google docs draft i had for this story so you can at least see how i imagined it to be. i straight up copied and pasted it and i noticed how some sentences are HUGE and some are tiny but mood swings hits everyone even my pc. some info in there are 'outdated', as in the story is now different than the draft below. i'm sorry i couldn't write two more chapters to finish it off. however i'm grateful that this story had the most hits, like wow can't believe it was clicked 1000+ times. anyway, love you and stay safe.

filtered for viewing i guess :)

Hospital bunk beds

  
  


My first multi-chaptered work? 

= Tommy and Tubbo meet at the hospital. They find happiness in the gloomiest of places.

  * Using writing as a way of learning about medical shit. 
  * Tubbo ends up at the hospital after an almost near death experience with rocket launchers/fireworks, very ptsd about it 
  * Tommy well tommy. He uh has idk cancer so tommybald becomes an actual thing. But i am quite unknowledgable on the subject so yea idk



Could make it fictional and shit

Ooo what if they’re orphans instead? That’d explain it easier i suppose. I dont have any storyline and it doesnt really matter because i just want to write these two

What if ranboo hallucinates like schizophrenia nah maybe just hallucinates he hallucinates about something and caused him to fall and hit his head and caused memory loss

Yoooo u know how endermen hate water and canonically ranboo is one? What if what if he almost drowned and then his brain lost oxygen and that caused his memory loss?

We could totally write a chapter where tommy gets jealous or something of tubbo because he’s a kid yknow and ranboo came later. They’ll probably make up like halfway through that chapter. I think I’ll finish all the chapters before releasing them or we could finish two and release one at a time and see if there’s any feedback? This is going to be about like 5 chapters tops so yeah

  
  


General story: 

Tommy and tubbo meet at the little garden, they didn’t really see ranboo, but ranboo saw them and now he knows of the little garden, did this because ranboo like knew of tommy and tubbo before he officially met them irl yknow so ya. They meet soon enough though. Just gotta give some time for tommy and tubbo to bond. They meet again at the little garden, where Ranboo is there first and is just chilling. He has no nurse now because I said so nah it’s because the nurse had some other shit to deal with and even if it’s only for a few days Ranboo doesn’t remember her anymore, memory shit ya know. His doctor is Phil. what if they meet technoblade? 

Ranboo:

  * Forgot about his nurse, innocently asks who she is
  * Man i hate chapter 2 im rewriting it
  * Actually it’s ok i just hate the nurse because my brain goes bzz bzz
  * I’ll just say that that nurse had a vacay or something she went to get married



I hate this i don’t like multichapter in the sense i haven’t written other chapters yet i’m more of a planning person

Man this is some good lofi

*3 stories of their problems?*

#  **General plan**

**the zebra POV**

[learnt about sleepwalking]

Ranboo talks to his zebra plushie, imagining it as a friend. His favourite nurse went for a holiday and now he’s extra lonely. He starts to walk in the hospital hallways at night, sleepwalking. Tommy and Tubbo sneak out at night and wander around the hospital, they stop when they think that they saw a ghost but then they realise it’s just another kid and he’s sleepwalking. Tommy wants to wake him up but Tubbo goes like “no” because his mom told him once not to. So they decided to quietly follow him. Ranboo sleepwalks towards multiple things and almost hits his head, before Tommy and Tubbo push him away from them. Imagine little kids going frantic over a sleepwalking kid, trying to not let him injure himself. The sleepwalking kid then proceeds to fall back to sleep on the hospital floor. Then a nurse on their night shift sees them and asks what they’re doing and the kids tell them that ranboo is sleepwalking and the nurse has seen the boy before and so they carry ranboo to their room. Tubbo looks around the room and sees no family members or their belongings and so he asks the nurse about it and the nurse just looks solemnly at them, telling them that their parents are sick on another floor and he’s been alone. (they’re in a coma after the boating incident) Tubbo and Tommy feels sad for the boy and they promise to each other to accompany ranboo. Aww cute kids.

[learnt about MRI]

The next day they wake up, meet up with each other and run to Ranboo’s room. Ranboo was sitting and eating breakfast when two kids burst into the room. He remembers them from the little garden. He is a bit confused, because like, he’s pretty sure they didn’t see him. But he’s glad to have some company. They introduced themselves to each other and they talked. I don’t know what sick kids at a hospital talk about but I’m assuming it’s like a superhero tv show they saw. Ranboo has an appointment with a doctor and he’s a bit scared because they’re going to do those brain scans on him to try and determine the cause of his memory loss. The doctor has already explained about the MRI during their previous appointment so Ranboo knows how it’s gonna go but well kids you know they still get a little bit nervous especially when their family members aren’t with him. Tubbo asks if he and Tommy could follow along and after a bit of asking the nurse lets them. They stay beside Ranboo until he has to go in the big toob but they’re in the room with the technician. During breaks they talk and Ranboo calms down a lot. Once he’s finished and stuff they went to the little garden together, bringing their own toys and playing together. It is happy :)

Ranboo nightmare and friends comfort him? 

sleepoversss

**Story from chicken POV**

Tubbo and Ranboo get along really well and Tommy is a bit jealous. Just for a second though because when he says it aloud Tubbo laughs at him and calls him clingy and then it’s all fine kids are kids they don’t understand the concept of fighting and giving each other the silent treatment especially tommy because he finds it stupid. 

Tommy and Ranboo go do some stupid shit like the arson thing in the dsmp, they get into an accident? Arson and mushrooms. Arson. He falls again? Dude is so slippy. Tommy tries to hide the injury because he doesn’t want his parents to worry so they go find tubbo and they ask him for help and tubbo goes sigh ok fine and gives them some of his extra bandages and tubbo guides them how as they bandage it. It looks sloppy but it does the job. They thank big man Tubbo o7

Sleepover at Ranboo’s room because there’s no one there the three does it sneakily at night lmao

Tommy fever!! The other comforts him and gets him what he needs. His parents are there and they bring the necessities but other than that they let the kids help them one because Tommy insists that they don’t have too and two because they just go aww :’)

**Story from bee bee POV**

Tubbo’s injuries and scars. Whilst changing bandages Tubbo sees the scars underneath them and he begins to feel sad and insecure. It’s no use trying to hide it from his friends because Tommy points it out, because he’s tommy. They assure him it’s fine. Tommy says it’s cool! Ranboo says it’s like his zebra and people may think it’s weird and ugly but he thinks that it makes him special and unique, like the zebra, and that he should listen to what people he cares about says as strangers don’t know them as great as they do. Tommy agrees, he says that if anyone says anything about them then he’ll murder them in a dark alleyway in london at 9 pm. Very specific and they go … for a second before laughing out loud.

Tommy accidentally hits Tubbo’s injured side and he cries out loud and Tommy does too because he didn’t mean to hit them and Ranboo walks into two crying kids and he calls the nurse. Tubbo is pissed at Tommy and Tommy doesn’t know what to do and he apologizes. Tubbo smiles and they’re friends again! :D

Sleeepoverrs

Whilst Tommy is at a doctor’s appointment/passes out again for the thousandth time that week, Tubbo and Ranboo visit him. They talk with each other and sit there until Tommy wakes up. I don't know what they talk about but they’re mostly worried about Tommy and it’s a Tubbo & Ranboo moment.

#  **Inner thoughts**

Huh. i forgot that you probably have to pay and that there’s other kids………………...ah i know ranboo is a rich kid because he wears business suits ya know but his family is one of those humble ones that are rich but they’re like private about it. Tommy and Tubbo have private rooms because of their illnesses, Tommy’s parents don't want other kids in their room because they may bother him and shit and he’s fragile alright and Tubbo for the same reason. Ranboo just has a private room because insurance money or something they planned beforehand i guess i dont know. Ranboo’s parents are either at a different hospital or the same one just different floors but they can’t move, one or both of them have a coma, or just one of them and the other is just severely injured to the point where they can’t move and any updates on their son are through calls or something

I think i won’t write about them leaving the hospital, but just until they all are happy and stuff. 

#  **Character**

[ 🐥 ](https://emoji-pedia.com/front-facing-baby-chick/)Tommy has a weak body, he gets injured easily, he bleeds easily, and he just gets hurt easily. 

🐝Tubbo got injured after a firework incident, scarring the entire left side of his body and he may lose his left leg

##  [🦓](https://emoji-pedia.com/zebra/)Ranboo had boating incident and he almost drowned in the water before being saved, this caused his brain to lose oxygen and he has long term memory loss (idk if this exists but it’s fictional babeyy) idk about the voices i might just leave that alone? Maybe his boating incident caused him to be lonely? Like his parents are injured too so he’s just lonely there and so he creates an imaginary buddy to play with him so sad :(

  
  


#  **C1**

## 🐥

A young boy sits in a hospital bed playing with his legos. He’s trying to build a tower so he can look over everyone with pity. He’s really excited to show his parents his finished building. He adds more and more lego blocks onto it, the building grand and colourful in his eyes. When his parents return, he notices the hint of sadness apparent in their eyes and he wonders why. But maybe if he shows them his grand tower they’ll be happier. He picks the lego tower up and shows them to his parents, who smiles and compliments his building. But he’s not dumb, he’s a big boy, a big man and he is smart, he knows they’re hiding behind a fake smile. Why won’t they tell him what’s wrong? 

“Mum and dad, why are you sad?”

His parents seem a bit surprised at the question, maybe surprised at how smart he is. He sees them opening their mouths like they’re going to tell him something, but then they close it back and they start to cry. He isn’t the best at comforting people, but he remembers what his parents always do when he cries. He tries to walk over to them, they’re currently sitting on a chair in front of him. He stands up, but his feet slip over a lego block on the floor and he falls to the ground. He promptly stands up, showing his parents he’s a big strong man. But it confuses him even more when he sees them panicking, it’s not like he’s dying. He looks down and sees a big cut on his knee, he wonders where it came from. The blood drips down his leg and it doesn’t seem to stop. He starts to worry himself but when he looks up to his parents they’re all blurry and swaying. He finds it funny and everything goes to black.

  
  


🐝

  
  


He turns his head towards the window and sees what he feels like are thousands of skyscrapers, rooftops of lower buildings, office windows, apartment balconies… If he squinted really hard he could see a man in a business suit sitting at a desk doing business stuff. That seems like a cool job he wants to be in the future. He mentally adds that to the ever-growing list of jobs he wants to do when he gets older. His eyes follow the businessman, he’s really a circle of black at this distance, but he imagines he’s picking up calls from business people. Ooh, what if he’s a lawyer? He heard lawyers go to courts, maybe they change the laws! He adds that too as another occupation he wants to do. He imagines he has a lawyer office doing law things. Oh, the businessman is moving somewhere. He tries to follow where he goes before he disappears. The side of the window is blocking his view, and so he tries to stand up and walk towards the window. 

He barely manages to move his leg off his bed before he feels a sharp pain in that leg, which later spreads throughout the entire body. He doesn’t dare move his leg back on the bed in fear it’ll hurt again, and so he’s stuck in this awkward position with his left leg just floating off the bed. It’s getting really sore. He takes in a deep breath and pulls his left leg back onto the bed. However, in an attempt to do it quickly, he accidentally hits it against the side of the bed. His leg barely touches the metal bar of the hospital bed, yet it feels like his leg is being pulled off of his body by the claws of the devil. He screams out loud, his tears falling. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

A nurse comes in, his parents following suit. The nurse quickly rushes to his bed and injects something before the pain slowly dissipates. His face is red and his eyes are still glazed with tears, but the crying stops as he watches in fascination at how the nurse used actual literal magic to help him. He adds ‘wizard’ to his mental list of careers he wants to do. His mother hugs him and pats his head, telling him ‘it’s okay’. His father gives him his bee plushie that is now clean and smells like flowers. He giddies at the sight of it. He momentarily forgets about the pain seconds ago as he hugs and kisses his dad on the cheek, before turning all of his attention towards the bee. At his side, his parents watch their boy with a tired smile.

## 🦓

A friendly nurse is playing with a young boy. He is quite happy to not be alone anymore, and the kind nurse even gave him a zebra plushie! He thinks it’s cute, he likes how zebras have two colours on their body and not just one. When the nurse left he felt a little sad, but she did promise him she’ll come back again tomorrow, she just had to leave and go to bed. He looks out the sole window of the room, the glow of the moon shining the whole room. It’s already late at night and everyone’s fallen asleep. The hospital is quieter at night and it gets a bit scary. He remembers to shut his door tight so the monsters won’t get in. He is covered in warm blankets, a pillow behind his head. He hugs his zebra close to his chest. It’s a bit scary to be all alone in this room at night and he wonders why his parents aren’t visiting him. The nurses said they would be in the same hospital as he is, but why aren’t they visiting? Sadness tugs at his heart and he sniffs a little. Maybe this hospital is huge and that’s why they’re not here yet. He can feel tears incoming and he looks at his zebra. _At least he won’t leave_ , he smiles and hugs it close to his face. He hides underneath the covers and grips on his zebra tightly. He feels safe enveloped by the thick covers. Sleepiness tugs at his eyes, pulling them shut. 

_He’s giggling with joy, his parents are too. But then something happened. Now they’re underwater. He sees the water turn to red as he sinks deeper and deeper. He can’t see his parents, he can’t see anything. He calls out for them, but they aren’t answering. He screams for them, but water begins to fill his lungs. He closes his mouth but they keep on flooding in. He can’t breathe, he can’t move, he can’t do anything. He feels helpless. Did no one hear him? Is someone coming to save him? Is anyone there? He never felt so alone. Alone. Helpless. He’s alive but he might as well be dead. He wishes he’d die quicker just so he won’t feel alone and helpless. He can’t move, he can’t breathe, can’t talk, can’t smell, can’t hear- he tries to hold onto something, but it’s all water. He claws at something, but they all end up leaving him. Please, someone, anyone, please, please please-_

His eyes snap open and he tries to sit up. But something is obstructing him, he’s stuck, he’s stuck again. He tries screaming and shouting and kicking at it, the hot air is suffocating, he’s sweaty, he wants to see someone. 

“HELP!” he screams at the top of his lungs, “SOMEONE PLEASE-”

All of a sudden, sunlight burst into his vision and he could finally properly breathe. Imagine the fear the nurses felt when they saw a young kid shaking violently and crying. Nothing can describe the sheer heartache they felt when they rushed into the room after hearing screams and shouting from a young child. A young child who immediately clings onto the first nurse he sees. A young child who gripped onto the nurse’s clothes until his knuckles turned white and he sobbed into her uniform. The nurse picked the boy up and embraced him as the boy muttered about his nightmare. The boy said it with such rapid speed that none of it makes sense. She lets him cry on her shoulder and soothes the boy. 

#  **C2**

  
  


🐥

His eyes open just a tiny bit as he sees a doctor talking to his parents. He feels.. heavy. Everything's all spinning again. He tries to look around the room but he can barely open his eyes. He can see that he's covered with a blanket and he can feel something on his knee. His parents noticed him waking up and they rushed to him. He hears his mother's voice saying something but he can't quite focus on it. He sighs inwardly, _this is the third time this has happened this week_ . He doesn't want his parents to be worried about him all the time but he always seems to manage to get hurt. He isn't doing this on purpose, accidents just happen. He could be running but then he trips and falls and he'll wake up here again. His body is too weak for him. _I'm too weak._ The second that thought pops up he shakes his head, _no, no, I am a big strong man, my body is all muscles and I never bleed_.

When his body is finally not "soggy" as he calls it, he jumps off of his bed and runs around. His parents were having lunch at the cafeteria. His hand is carrying a toy plane and he imagines he's in the skies. The plane carries him out of his room and into the hospital hallways. He squeezed in and out of small corners, slipping past people and doctors as he imagines his plane doing spins. His plane comes to a stop when he finds himself in a grassy area. It's a little garden area. Since he always gets into accidents a lot, he never really had the time to fully explore the hospital. The little plane in his hand is forgotten as he looks around. His eyes widen like little buttons and his tiny mouth drops. Everything is sparkled by the sunlight, making the place heavenly. It's the most colours he's ever seen. Even though his floor is full of colours because it's meant for kids, it still feels somewhat dead. Maybe it's because of the bright lights or the uniforms of the workers, or perhaps it's the sad kids he sees. It's probably fake grass, but he doesn't care as he rolls around, imagining himself in a huge playground.

🐝

He is still bedridden. He's not the biggest fan of it. From the corner of his eyes he can see all the people walking past, going in and out of doors. From the view of his window, he sees the hundreds of people walking in the office building. He thanks the architect for making the windows glass and see through. He thinks he'd probably just sleep all day if all he sees are concrete walls. His mother walks in the room with some takeout in her hand. His dad has gone to work, and he wonders if he's in the office building he looks at all day. It's apparent from his face that he's sad, but his mother doesn't quite know what to do. A lightbulb pops in her head as she thinks of an idea.

Through magic needles and a wheelchair, he can finally get out of his room. The doctor and his mother repeat again and again to not get off the wheelchair himself and to not move the left side of his body. He nods and nods again and his excitement shines in his eyes. He can finally see the rooms of the doors he sees, he can hear the talking of the people he saw and he smiles at everything he sees. His smile is huge and it reaches to his ear, he waves to every person that walks past, some waves back and some smiles. His mother pushes his wheelchair towards a green area, and then she opens the doors to a place full of flowers. 

"BEES!"

He sees a bee flying near a white flower. He looks at it from afar, his mother won't let him get nearer. He doesn't exactly know why. 

"Look at those chubby bees! They have stripes and little wings and they love flowers! Aren't they cute?" 

His mother looks at him and merely nods. She doesn't want to say that the only thing his child loves can sting him and it's really painful.

🦓

After the terrifying nightmare, the nurse decided that it'd be best to let him get out and get some fresh air. He only has minor injuries and apart from some issues with his brain, his body is pretty much normal. The nurse holds his hand as she brings him to a place she says has colourful flowers and green grass. _That'll be fun_ , he thinks as his current surroundings are nothing but sad. Sad blue, sad people, sad sad sad. If the nurse wasn't here he'd feel incredibly lonely. 

They reached their destination. He looks around warily, a bit overwhelmed with all the bright colours he sees. It is beautiful and feels heavenly. He sees a few people are already there, a bandaged boy on a wheelchair with his mother and another boy with blond hair alone on the grass. He decides he wants to stay as far away from them, he doesn't want to bother their fun. He sits on a spot in the grass and he pulls at it. It looks realistic but it feels fake. _Why couldn't they just carry an actual block of grass here? It can't be that hard, right?_

All of a sudden, someone bursts through the doors. Everyone promptly looks back on it and they all see two worried parents. One looks a bit pissed though. He sees the blond hair boy shyly speak up, and the parents rush to him. He can hear them scolding the boy, but their voices carry a mixture of worry and panic. He feels a bit jealous honestly. He wishes his parents would come and see him soon, maybe scold him like the blond boy's parents, or look at flowers with him like the boy on the wheelchair. There's a small frown on his face as he sits and plays with the grass. 

He feels a hand on his back, and the nurse tries her best to give him a happy smile. They have to go see the doctor now, and he lets out a small "okay", his head down as he walks back into the sad blue walls of the hospital. 

#  **C3**

🐥

"Tommy, I told you to stay in bed, what are you doing here?" his mother asked, sounding like she's mad at him. Well, she probably is. Tommy doesn't know why she's mad, I mean yeah sure he did leave his bed and leave his room, but he's in the hospital. If anything were to ever happen to him he'll be in the hospital. 

"I don't wanna stay in the room all day, it's boring!"

"Tom," she sighs, "I love you alright? It's just you've passed out for like the fifth time this week, and I don't want you to get hurt, okay? If you want to go anywhere, tell me or your dad, tell a nurse, just tell someone first. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay," he pouts. He is already 7 years old, he doesn't need to have his parents worried for him. They've worried for him all his life! When he was still in school, he used to watch as his classmates ran around the field, doing parkour courses, playing soccer, or just any kind of physical sports. But him being the sick kid he is, was told by the teachers to stay on the sidelines. He tells himself that it's because he's too cool to play with the others, but even he knows that isn't entirely true. There was once a time where he secretly played basketball with his classmates, and it was fun! But then someone had to be an idiot and accidentally threw the basketball at him. If he was normal, it would be nothing but a bruise that'd disappear in a few hours. But he's not, and it broke his leg. He remembers how his parents rushed to school and everyone saw how weak he was. _I'm not weak._ Tears fall from his eyes, he knows he can't lie to himself further. But he doesn't want to admit the truth either. He's mad at himself for having such a fragile body, he hates it.

His parents see the miserable look on their son's face and they want to cry too. They know their son wants to do all sorts of things, and they try their best to let him. They do, but the things their son wants to do can hurt him and they don't want him to be in pain. It hurts, it really hurts. They don't know what to do, he just wants to be a kid. They really came close to crying when they looked up and saw a kid in a wheelchair coming towards them. The kid's mother pushes the wheelchair and has a concerned look on her face.

🐝

"Mom, the family over there looks sad, can we help them?" Tubbo asks as he looks at the family. The kid has blond hair, he thinks it looks cool. He sees the boy's body is full of plasters and bandages. _He looks like me! Maybe I can be friends with him._ His mother looks at the family, she looks a bit concerned. With a nod, she begins pushing his wheelchair towards them. The two adults who Tubbo assumes are their parents, look at them with a curious look. "Tubbs, I'm going to go talk to his parents, how about you get along with their kid?" Tubbo smiles and nods, "I was going to do that anyway."

The blond boy looks at Tubbo with tear-filled eyes. The boy's parents whisper to him something and he nods, before his mother and his parents go to sit on the bench. His focus goes back to the boy, when the blond stood up from the grass and gave out his right hand. He wipes his eyes with his left before he hesitantly says, "My name is Tommy." Tubbo smiles and shakes his hand, making sure to use his right one. "My name is Tubbo!" Tommy looked at him and says, "You look like a mummy," Tubbo thought he was going to insult him before he continued, "that is so cool!" He sees his blue eyes sparkle with awe and wonder as Tommy bombards him with more questions. Soon enough, they were talking about things they like.

"I like bees! They're so cool, did you know that their little wings can't really support their big bodies, but they still fly anyways?"

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Why would you like them anyway? They sting people!"

"Yeah, but they only sting people who hurt them! It's their way of defending themselves."

They both continue to argue about bees. Halfway through the subject turned into their favourite food. They argued about them too, but it was the friendly joking kind. In the end, Tubbo giggled and laughed, not noticing that his dad is even in the garden. Both of their parents talked together and are seemingly happier now that their sons had a friend to talk too. 

🦓

Ranboo comes back from a doctor’s appointment to see his empty room. There’s no one there, except for his little zebra. He smiles as he jumps onto the bed, holding the tiny zebra in his arms, squishing him with his little arms and torso. He thinks back to the doctor’s appointment. The doctor did checkups, asked him a bunch of questions and told him about a potential brain scan he has to do. He gulps, it sounds scary even if the doctor says it’s just a huge tube. It’ll be fine if there’s someone there with him, but there won’t be. He’ll be all alone again. His favourite nurse has gone on a vacation, saying something about weddings. He doesn’t really remember what she said, he just knows wherever she’s going she’ll be alone. Sure, there are other nurses that come in and talk with him, but they’re not her. He wants someone persistent, like his mom and dad. He doesn’t really know what happened to them. He did ask a nurse and his doctor once, but they both gave really vague explanations saying that they’re sick too and they can’t get out of bed. Then just get a wheelchair, what’s so hard about that. 

After having dinner in bed, he brushes his teeth in the bathroom. He talks for a moment with a nurse about what he did in the morning. He doesn’t say that much. He knows the nurse is trying their best to be nice and polite, but he’s just not that great at opening up. He just feels like the nurse is just talking to him because it’s their job and not because they truly care. Perhaps that’s not the case, but how is a kid whose parents won’t visit supposed to know that? Soon after, he feels sleepy. He walks to his bed and the nurse tucks him in. They ruffled his hair and said goodnight, before leaving the room with his empty plate. He looks at the closed door of his room. He sighs, the room is now quiet and cold. It feels weird to be by himself, why does he have a private room and not a shared room? It’s quite stupid, honestly, which person in their right mind thinks that a 7 year old is fine being alone? He pulls the covers of the bed up until his neck, he places his little zebra in front of him. He tucks the zebra in, their faces face each other. He looks at his zebra and its smile. _Oh well, at least I’ll have you._ He hugs it and goes to sleep.

  
  


🐥🐝🦓

A few days later, when Tommy and Tubbo have gotten to know each other well enough, they decide to sneak out of their rooms and explore the hospital. They made a very detailed plan in their heads of where to go and how to hide from the nurses on night shifts. They got the general area figured out based on the little maps they see, and thus they start their adventure. Tommy gets out of his bed quietly, careful to not wake his parents up. He sneaks past their sleeping figures and walks out of his room. He closes the door shut and tiptoes into the hallway. He recalls the instructions Tubbo gave him on how to go to his room. _Go straight, turn left, maybe turn right..?_ He doesn’t quite remember, but he walks anyway. After a while, he finally arrives at Tubbo’s room. Room 1161. _At least I didn’t forget his room number._ He opens the door as slowly as he possibly can. He peeks his head in and sees Tubbo waving at him, smiling. Tommy walks into the room and whispers a “hello”. Now the only problem left is Tubbo’s wheelchair, a problem both of them had forgotten about. Tommy brings the wheelchair to the right side of the bed, that way Tubbo can just scoot into the wheelchair. After long minutes of trying to get Tubbo in the wheelchair as cautiously as possible, they were finally successful. Tommy pushes Tubbo's wheelchair out of the room. They look to their left and right, seeing no one on sight. They decided to check out the left side of their floor as they never really went there before. 

"Hey Tubbo, where's your parents? Didn't see them in your room just now."

"They had to solve some office work stuff, that's why I picked today to sneak out!"

There's a bright grin on Tubbo's face as he says that and Tommy compliments his wise thinking. If it was Tommy, he would just pick a random day and go with it, he was quite surprised that Tubbo had planned this far. They continued chatting, talking about mundane things and their mornings. The left side of their floor was just more rooms, which were the same as theirs and they were a bit disappointed. They thought there was going to be something exciting. Just as they were about to leave the area, a door suddenly opened. It looked like a patient's room, but at this time of night the only one awake would be a nurse. The two of them were freaking out because they were right in the middle of the hallway, there was nowhere to hide. As someone exits that same door, they closed their eyes and resigned to their fates. What surprised them was that it was a patient, another boy just like them. But the boy's eyes are closed and they're… walking? Tommy looks at Tubbo for an answer and Tubbo says it's called sleepwalking. Tommy wanted to just wake him up, but Tubbo says that his mom once told him that won't be a good idea. After a bit of a discussion, the two decide that it would be a great idea to follow the sleepwalking kid. There didn't seem to be a direction the kid was going, but he seems to really love bumping into walls. Tommy and Tubbo didn't want the boy to get hurt, who knows what kind of secret injuries he has? If the boy has a weak body like Tommy and a terrible injury like Tubbo, the two didn't want to be a passerby and do nothing to help him. And so begins the adventure of a boy and a wheelchair boy following a sleepwalking boy. Yeah, that's a lot of boys. 

The two awake boys feel like spies in a movie, trying to evade the nurses but trying to accomplish their tasks at the same time. There was a wall right in front of them and the boy seems to be heading straight for it. Tubbo is placed right in front of the boy, not letting him walk into the wall. He also helps Tommy look around and tell him when there's a nurse nearby. Tommy is the one to guide the boy to walk further from the walls. They let out a sigh of relief when they successfully did so. But then the boy decides to walk into someone else's room and so they used the same tactics like earlier. This repeated multiple times. If it were walls, it'd be doors. If it wasn't doors, then it would be the nurses. By the end of the night, the two of them were exhausted and it looks like the sleepwalker was too when he suddenly stopped and slumped onto the hospital floors. 

The boy wasn't moving anymore, but he was in the middle of the hallway. They could try to pick him up and carry him to his room, but they don't even know where they were right now. A nurse walks down the corridor and sees them. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other, sharing a look of surrender. Oh well, they could only evade them for so long.

One long lecture by the nurse later, they follow her as she carries the boy to their room. They arrived at the room where Tommy and Tubbo first saw him and realised 'Hey, his room is pretty close to ours.' When they walked in, they fully expected the boy's family members to be worried and ask them a ton of questions. However, they were a bit startled when they saw the empty room. They asked the nurse about the whereabouts of the boy's parents but the nurse only sighed. "Ranboo here, well, his parents are sick too and he doesn't have... any other family members." Two small frowns formed on their faces. 

Tommy can't possibly imagine going through all of the needles alone. Although he's a bit curious on why they placed him in a private room, the boy- Ranboo is probably around the same age as them. Why did the adults ever think it was a good idea to let him stay alone? It seems the nurse knew what he was thinking as she answered, "It was a personal request by their parents and, well, it's a little complicated. As a nurse I try to accompany him as much as I can but it's never the same as having actual family members," she smiles as she looks at Tommy and Tubbo, "and I hope you two can be good friends to Ranboo. He's a bit introverted but I'm sure he'll open up to you in no time." 

Even if the nurse didn't tell them to, they were going to do that anyway. Tubbo is very determined to make this boy, Ranboo, feel happier. He looks at Tommy, "We're visiting him first thing tomorrow." Tommy smiles and nods. 

C4

The sounds of running footsteps alongside the screeching of the wheels of a wheelchair can be heard as the sun rose into view. A confused boy had no time to react as the door of his room was burst open. He was even more confused when it was the two kids he saw at the little garden the other day. _Why are they here?_ Fits of laughter passed between the two 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between the two blank
> 
> ya know i think the notes at the beginning is a bit too dramatic lmao aight i'll see you soon, peace. :D


End file.
